Las Dudas de Mokuba OneShot
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: Mokuba tienes unas cuantas dudas respecto al mundo adulto y Seto no sabe como explicárselas, a pesar de que fue el causante, en parte, Bakura se ofrece a explicárselas, pero Seto se niega ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Resolverá Mokuba sus dudas o se quedara con ellas?


Sinopsis:

Mokuba tienes unas cuantas dudas respecto al mundo adulto y Seto no sabe como explicárselas, a pesar de que fue el causante, en parte, Bakura se ofrece a explicárselas, pero Seto se niega ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Resolverá Mokuba sus dudas o se quedara con ellas? ¿se pelearan Seto y Bakura?

**Era una mañana muy ajetreada en la Kaiba Corp. Los técnicos de la empresa tenían más trabajo que nunca y estaban sumamente ocupados. Mientras tanto Seto se encontraba en su despacho trabajando en su ordenador hasta que un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos;**

**Hermano.- Grito Mokuba apresurado mientras entraba al despacho de su hermano.**

**Buenos días Mokuba.- Saludo Seto manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador, deseaba que su hermano no empezara con las preguntas.**

**Mokuba llevaba ya varios días haciéndole preguntas a su hermano sobre cosas relacionadas con el tema del sexo. Ahora que lo recordaba todo había sido culpa de Yami Bakura por ir hablando de cosas que no debía delante de su pobre hermanito. Por eso ahora él tenía que hacerse el sueco.**

**Hermano.- llamó Mokuba acercándose a su hermano, pero no recibió respuesta.- Hermano.- volvió a llamar**

**¿Qué ocurre? Mokuba.- interrogo Seto.- estoy muy ocupado.- añadió**

**Últimamente siempre estas ocupado.- se quejo el menor**

**Tengo trabajo.- respondió**

**Solo contéstame a unas preguntas.- pidió el menos con una expresión casi suplicante**

**Seto titubeo, odiaba ver a su hermano con esas caras, simplemente podían con él y no podía darse ese lujo, porque le tendría que explicar muchas cosas.**

"**No le mires"- pensó.-"No le mires o acabaras cediendo"- se ordenó mentalmente.**

**Lo siento Mokuba.- se disculpo.- pero tengo que trabajar.- afirmo queriendo dar por zanjada la conversación**

**Mokuba observo de reojo un momento la pantalla del ordenador de su hermano y alzo una ceja mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio y se dirigía a la salida de aquel despacho.**

**En el momento en el que Mokuba hubo cruzado la puerta y esta se cerro, Seto dejo caer su cabeza sobre el gran escritorio que poseía y comenzó a darse cucos mientras mentalmente se preguntaba "¿Por qué a mí?".**

**Mokuba caminaba por el exterior de la Kaiba Corp. Mientras su indignación crecía en su interior.**

**Que tenía que trabajar.- se quejaba el joven.- pero si estaba jugando al tetris.-volvió a quejarse.**

**El joven cruzo la carretera mientras en su mente se preguntaba el porqué de que su hermano le mintiera y le dijera que estaba ocupado todo para no contarle nada sobre sus dudas.**

**Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un parque bastante solitario y al parecer bastante alejado de la Kaiba corp. Pues parecía salir de otra dimensión, y no era para pensar menos que eso, el parque se encontraba envuelto por una espesa y extensa niebla de color lila.**

**¿Uhm?- se pregunto Mokuba al percatarse de la situación.- me parece que me he perdido.- afirmo casi incrédulo.- ¿tanto he andado?- se pregunto**

**Observo el paisaje con detenimiento intentando distinguir algo pero en aquella niebla no se podía apreciar nada de nada, aunque por un momento le pareció discernir lo que le pareció un brillo de color blanco y se obligo a si mismo a dirigirse hacia allí.**

**Un paso otro paso, Mokuba estaba muy nervioso se acerca al sitio donde había visto aquel brillo blanco y ahora vislumbraba lo que a sus ojos parecía ser una silueta allí de pie, al notar la presencia del joven intruso la silueta se giro dejando así ver su rostro y sorprendiendo al pequeño.**

**Bakura.-se sobresalto el joven**

**Hm…-mascullo.- ¿Qué hace aquí el hermano menos de Kaiba?- interrogo sumamente intrigado.**

**Creo que me he perdido.- murmuro tímidamente el pequeño aunque a Bakura no le paso desapercibido.**

**La niebla que cubría el parque de pronto desapareció pudiéndose apreciar que como mucho ya seria medio día.**

**Vaya había estado bastante tiempo fuera seguro que su hermano estaba preocupado por él, pero bueno ¿y qué? Su hermano se negaba a aclarar sus dudas.**

**Te ves pensativo.- observo el peli albino **

**Hm…- respondió únicamente el pelinegro**

**¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Bakura con algo más de impaciencia**

**Es que tengo unas dudas.- comenzó a explicarle.- y mi hermano… no quiere explicármelas.- finalizo el muchacho.**

**Bueno no tenía nada de qué preocuparse después de todo se podría considerar a Yami Bakura un amigo, después de todo Yami Bakura lo había llevado a un parque de atracciones, aunque después de aquello su hermano se mostro bastante enfadado.**

**Enfado… esa era la palabra que lo estaba torturando mentalmente, pensaba Mokuba.**

**¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunto amablemente Bakura**

**Bueno.- acepto Mokuba, pero cuando iba a comenzar a contarle su problema a Bakura, el cual ya lo sabía, se vio interrumpido por una muy familiar voz que lo llamaba.**

**Se trataba de su hermano Seto quien corría desesperadamente hacía Mokuba como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

**Seto cogió en brazos a Mokuba alejándolo así de Bakura, quien en ese momento lo miraba con una mirada entre divertida y enfadado.**

**Ey ¿Qué te pasa? Kaiba, te ves todo sudoroso.- se mofo Bakura, aquella situación sin duda, le divertía**

**Ja Ja.- rio medio furioso Seto**

**Oye Seto ¿Por qué no quieres que me explique las dudas que tengo sobre tu "enfado"?-interrogo el menor de los tres.- a mi no me ocurren los enfados como a ti.- prosiguió**

**Y mientras Mokuba se seguía quejando Seto se maldecía a si mismo mientras recordaba cómo había empezado todo.**

**-Flashback-**

**Los dos hermanos Kaiba se encontraban leyendo un viejo artículo de periódico donde una chica que ambos conocían contaba en el artículo que se había encontrado con Gozaburo Kaiba y que este le había dicho que Seto y Mokuba intentaban poner fin a su vida pues ambos niños eran unos dementes.**

**Seto no sabía no era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando en aquel momento, pues su hombría había comenzado a levantarse al pensar en aquella chica y fue entonces cuando Mokuba que se encontraba sentado sobre su hermano lo noto y le pregunto:**

**Hermano ¿Estas enfadado?- formulo Mokuba la pregunta que ahora lo traía de cabeza.**

**¿Eh?- respondió atónito, si bien era cierto que estaba enfadado con Gozaburo por haber dicho aquello, ahora estaba pensando en la chica.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto curioso**

**Porque tu entrepierna se está levantando, hermano.- confeso**

**Ah… Si.- respondió sin saber cómo explicarle aquello.- eso es porque estoy enfadado.- añadió**

**-End Flashback- **

**Con eso había conseguido convencer a su hermano, pero el verdadero debate se origino cuando Bakura llevo al niño al parque de atracciones donde su tan "queridísimo" amigo Bakura la había pifiado al decir entre dientes pero entendible que Seto era un torpe al decirle a su hermano que la erección era un enfado, despertando de nuevo la curiosidad del chico.**

**Ahora Seto y Bakura se encontraban discutiendo por los asuntos del menor, ya que Bakura pensaba que era mejor que Mokuba lo supiese, pues tarde o temprano a Mokuba también le ocurriría, y Seto decía que no tenía porque saberlo todavía. Mientras que Mokuba era sostenido en peso por Seto alejado de Bakura como quien aleja a su hijo de 4 o 5 años de un perro rabioso que intenta morder al niño.**

**¡No quiero que ensucies la mente de mi hermano!- Grito Seto**

**Ja, no sé yo quien la ensucia, si yo…- comento Bakura todo calmado y cruzado de brazos.- o tu diciéndole a tu hermano que es un enfado lo que no es un enfado cuando todo el mundo sabe que eso no es un enfado.- finalizo.**

**¿Qué?-pregunto con bastante estupor por la última frase de Bakura, aunque en seguida se repuso.- Al menos yo no lio a la gente.- añadió**

**Yo al menos no soy Respuestaexplicafobico como tú.- Aseguró Bakura firme pero con un tono socarrón.**

**¿Me estás diciendo que tengo miedo de dar explicaciones?- interrogo, la indignación inundándole.**

**Exacto.- Afirmo**

"**Me parece que a este paso me quedare sin saber las respuestas a mis dudas"- pensó Mokuba mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro y mandaba al traste toda esperanza de aclarar sus dudas sobres los extraños enfados de su hermano.**

**FIN**


End file.
